Bothawui Award Ceremony
The military base parade grounds have been turned into a giant stage for ceremony. Many hundreds of chairs are arranged in neatly boxed rows and a long carpet of white rolled down the center aisle, leading to a temporary dais of sorts, upon which stands a podium. There are a few chairs flanking the podium, towards the rear, reserved for the highest of dignitaries from all ministries of the Republic. Although the ceremony conducted this evening is meant to recognize military achievements, it celebrates victory in a battle which the New Republic, as a whole, had approved and supported. Cam droids hover above, filming the proceedings from on high, at every possible angle. The seated crowd has assembled - military personnel and their families. Those due to receive awards have been assigned seats along the main aisle, regardless of row. It appears to have been arranged alphabetically and by Fleet and Battalion. The aforementioned dignitaries are gathering, too, among them of course is Chief of State, Leia Organa Solo. The Republic anthem plays softly in the background, emitted from some unseen source. Present on the parade grounds, in a seldom-used dress uniform. He sits in the aisle with other award-earning individuals. The cam droids are causing the Corellian to be a little uncomfortable, especially with the head of state present. However, Argon takes a deep breath and composes himself, hoping to not look like a complete fool. A few sound tests are wrapping up, from the podium. A couple of droids and their techie handlers mutter back and forth about who rigged the wiring wrong when the voices finally DO boom loud and clear over the heads of those present. Leia's hand rubs lightly at her temple before coming to rest over one alabaster cheek. Doe brown eyes watch the crew finish with a wry smile, in spite of herself. Nothing's ever as simple as it ought to be, on any level of employment. Finally, she's given the 'go' signal from someone on the sidelines after the goons have cleared the stage. Looking over one shoulder to her security detail, then her loyal Threepio, she nods and rises to take the podium. "Good evening," she greets simply, pausing to allow for any echoed murmurings to cease before continuing. "It pleases me to no end to see such a supportive turnout for this ceremonial affair." Argon nods as the ceremony begins, better to get it over with. He is mildly excited to see such famed individuals on the stage, even for Threepio, though at least the droid is staying quite, to say nothing of its infamous ability to stay quiet. Argon chuckles at a joke from the officer next to him, the gunnery officer from the Derlin, "Next time, if you don't want to be here, don't press the button." He whispers. Some few hundred meters away from the rear-most row of seats, a row of banquet tables is being assembled to serve up some beverages and sumptuous snacks. The music fades into nothingness as Leia continues her speech, so that the voice of the Princess who, many years ago, gave a face to this grownup Rebellion rings out with clarity. "Today we recognize and honor those whose exemplary performance enabled our liberation of Bothawui to be successful." Despite the obvious praise awarded there by her words, her lips draw into a grim line. "There is a very long road to go before the Bothans will be able to call their homeworld 'home' again, but we intend to traverse this journey with them and continue to lend our assistance in anyway necessary." A very long pause, so stretched that a few uncertain individuals begin to clap. But Leia's voice cuts them off as she recovers from whatever's caught her tongue. "I don't need to remind you what sacrifice the Bothans made to turn the tide in the Rebellion's uprising against the heavier weight of the Empire. While relations between our worlds, our governments have not always been favorable, we cannot forget this which some of us remain forever indebted to. It is my hope that those who perished then - and now - may gaze upon us from their home amid the stars and be proud of what we've accomplished. In fact, I believe that our former Chief of State, Peshk Vry'lya, would've greatly approved and be here with us to celebrate, if he could. While the fight for equality among the many unique peoples that compose this galaxy, the freedom to enjoy our uniqueness, is ever forging ahead, let us take a moment tonight to reflect on what victories have been made, no matter how small." (Note: Peshk was a Bothan) Argon adjusts his neck as it was getting sore. He gives a solemn nod at the mention of the sacrifice on Bothawui. While he was not on the ground, he had heard stories of the resistance and GroundOps efforts, and he did not envy them by any measure. For the moment of silence he bows his head for a few moments in respect for the fallen individuals who fought to ensure victory on Bothawui. The music resurrects, but this time playing an upbeat, orchestral march. For many, many long minutes, the petite Chief stands alongside the podium, watching as this evening's announcer sounds off the list of names and ranks of individuals due for special commendation. Some of those named are deceased, so their families walk the aisle in their stead to accept the honor. On the other side, Threepio is joined by a few other protocol droids who translate in a few obscure languages for the benefit of a few crowd members. "...Lt Commander Argon Brand, FleetOps, Commanding officer of the Lightbringer, for his service and guidance at the helm of Derlin..." clips the announcer as he wraps up the last few names. Meanwhile, those called previously are in the process of lining up, single file, to face the smiling Chief as she patiently waits. Argon hears his name and rises as his name is called, taking a deep breath as he takes his place. A few familiar faces are present, but he now stays silent, as now the attention is on him, at least partially, which is enough to shut him up properly. When at last all service men and women called stand before the dignitaries - the Chief of State, the Admiral, a General, and someone representing the equivalent of wartime social services all rise from their seats (those that were still sitting, anyway) while clapping. This triggers a roar of hoots, whistles, and claps from the crowd which is still pretty well drowned out by the music. So loud... The Fleet, Star, and Marine Op leaders all lift their hands in salute while Leia steps forward. An Aide follows her with a box. It takes some time, but she moves down the line, draping medals, pinning insignias, and augmenting epaulets with newly earned stripes. Argon soaks it in, observing the sights and hearing the sounds. Not horribly used to applause, he nearly winces. Argon looks as Leia approaches and takes another deep breath, though not too deep as to ruin his standing at attention. Today is probably the biggest day of his career, thus far, and he is spending it being slightly worried. "Commander Brand," Leia addresses, her gaze focused on the shoulder of the slightly taller man as she upgrades his epaulet and adds the Spear of Endor, Ribbon of Valor, and the Medal of the Republic Spirit. She also hands him the Bothawui campaign patch. Wouldn't do to stab him, after all. "On behalf of the Republic and all it represents, I thank you for your service and hope that we may see much more of it to come." She lowers her hands from his jacket and gently enfolds one of his between hers for a little squeeze. Reassurance, perhaps, as the twinkle in her eye suggests she can sense his trembling nerves. "Don't worry," she whispers lowly, too lowly for the mic in her hair to pick much up beyond a little noise, "I've sampled what the kitchens have prepared for this evening, and it's well worth the spotlight." A wink, then she releases him. As Argon's epaulet and chest awards are updated, he smiles and nods to Leia, "Thank you, ma'am." He grins and barely returns the nod after hearing bout the food. It does help that he is not that much taller than Leia, which likely makes the epaulet upgrade a little easier. Again, quietly after her whisper he says, "Understood, ma'am. Thank you again, very much." "It's our pleasure," Leia kindly replies before sidestepping to the next individual. A few minutes more pass as her voice melds with the ambient sound of the stage - scuffing feet, clearing throats, and the soft sniffling of those standing in place of their deceased heroes. Finally, the awards are all dealt and the dignitaries step back, out of the spotlight to allow those who've earned it to bask a little more hotly. Wordlessly, Leia lifts her arms in symbolic embrace to them, through them, and into the crowd. A ripple of motion passes through the blocks of seating as heads rise, bodies rise, and applause resonates through the field. The music, expertly timed and adjusted sneakily as they went, crescendos on cue to make the applause that much more dramatic. Argon nods and soaks in the applause. A crack of a smile appears, any concerns and anxiety he had before is sort of washed away in the wave of sound. Today was a good day, a cap to a rather lethal and rough campaign. Hopefully more good days would be to come. As the music and applause soften once more, the announcer steps back into play, this time gently tapping the family on one end on the shoulder to signal them it's time to return to their seats. As quietly as they'd arrived, the award recipients file back off stage and down the aisle. Snazzy uniforms are just a bit snazzier. "Please," the announcer takes over as speaker while Leia does a disappearing act, along with a couple other officials. "Permit our brave men and women to return to their seats and reunite with loved ones before vacating your seats. When all have returned, we invite you - beginning with these individuals - to follow the aisle towards the refreshments" but his voice is soon getting drowned out by movement of said crowd. With the ceremony finished, Argon walks back to his seat and nods to the others he knew, but is soon as he was able he meets up with his father and mother, the former he is mildly surprised to see. But before the others swarm the refreshments, he leads them over there after a quick hug. Though now he realized he has to update information get get more paperwork done, if it hasn't already been done. As far as award ceremonies go, this one went as smoothly as most. What the remainder of the night holds remains to be seen, of course. Somebody always ends up drunk on the lawn... But not Leia! Tucked safely into her armored speeder, she gets wisked away to her next order of business which may revolve around sleep, if the bags under her eyes are any indicator.